Zemaiah Tempo
Zemaiah Tempo is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Zemaiah Tempo is about 5 foot 9, and he weighs about 140 pounds. His skin color is olive, and he has messy, white hair that is rarely combed or tamed in general. Prior to being a Shinigami, when Zemaiah Tempo was part of the ruthless M.R. Organization, he wore a short-sleeved black leather coat with a high collar fastened by buckles. He also owned five black-handled katanas of various lengths and were strapped on. Two were strapped onto the right side of his waist and two were fastened to his back in a diagonal manner. He wore a belt with a metal buckle shaped into the M.R. insignia, which was an X enclosed by a rectangle. On his arms are a pair of black insulators/arm-warmers, which he wears to this day to stifle the flow of reiatsu to his arms and ultimately limit him offensively until he is in a seriously dangerous battle, which he takes off then. After becoming a Shinigami, he has abandoned his black leather coat in favor of a modified Shinigami captain's garb. The captain's robe he wears is gilded at the hems, and the robe is also trimmed starting at the waist level, mostly done to ease practical movement. One the back of the robe are five strips of cloth that were originally detached from the cloth cut from the robe waist-down, almost resembling a tattered cape. Furthermore, the robe has no sleeves. Under the modified robe is a black leather underarmor that can help with bodily defense just in case. Clipped to the underarmor are a variety of metal gadgets that can help channel his reiatsu (when planted or placed somewhere) to certain locations, further the distance of a normally short-range-affecting move if the target is relatively far away and requires "leapfrogging" to achieve the extra distance, or to magnify the reiatsu channeling through it like an electrical transformer would. He also wears a pair of black baggy pants to ease movement and a pair of black rubber boots instead of the usual Shinigami sandals in favor of "comfortable feet" during a battle. Strapped to his back is an broad, unsheathed zanpakutou about as tall as Zemaiah and seeming to take no familiar sword-like shape, rather resembling a shard of black metal. The black handle of the zanpakutou is segmented near the end of the handle and seems to be a long, narrowed cylinder. Personality Prior to being a Shinigami, Zemaiah relished fighting and spilling blood. He was cocky and arrogant when it came to fighting, and would always give an impression that he was weaker than his opponent. When his opponent would become exhausted, then he would go in for the kill. Likewise, he was nicknamed the "Jester" among his cohorts in the Immortal Seven. After the inevitable death of his partner Darius Colt, whom Zemaiah had formed a subtle attachment to, he became depressed and discouraged by his abilities and decided to become a Shinigami. Never again would he underestimate his foes the way he did on his last mission with Colt. As a Shinigami, he rarely shows his emotions and seems to keep his emotions bottled up. Only when he partakes in an intense battle does he revert to his arrogant, smirking attitude. History Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World Describe your inner world, optional Āsusheikā Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: "Reign" Shattering Shaft The zanpakutou changes into a elongated mace-like blade that is infused with reiatsu. As long as the reiryoku of the blade is higher than that of the object it is in contact with, it can shatter that object with ease. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei